DE 601 09 793 T2 discloses impregnating polymer films with encapsulated bioactive substances. In this process, a porous, flat PTFE film is used, and in this case the nanoparticles may be incorporated into the pores of the polymer film.
In addition, DE 10 2004 025 001 A1 discloses that it is possible to introduce nanoscale particles into a polymer layer by melting polymers containing the nanoscale particles and applying them to a surface at a speed of 250 m/min. A coating containing the particles is formed on the surface.
Finally, DE 103 22 182 A1 discloses that a coating composed of a polymer material and particles incorporated therein may be subjected to pyrolysis and/or carbonization after it has been applied to a surface. In this case, the polymer is converted and a porous carbon-based material is produced as the matrix for the particles.